Fire Emblem - The Journey Back Home
by AiKokoNoot
Summary: That final battle was finally the end of his journey... or so he thought, Robin isn't very luck being forced into another adventure, especially when it has to do with fighting in a ton of other worlds! But what are these dreams he's having? And what do they have to do with him?
1. Prologue

_For the few people who read what I had before, I read through them myself much to my disgust and found it pretty disgusting how stale my writing was, so now I decided to redo this from the very start. If you're new to this, great! Ignore everything I just mentioned. Also I don't own any of the fire emblem games or characters, but the story and idea are pretty much mine. Thanks for bearing with this message and peace out._

_**Prologue – Endgame**_

_**Robin**_

"Alright everyone! Let's finish this!" Chrom yelled as he held his empowered Falchion in the air, it was shining a magnificent yellow which seemed to illuminate the dark and foreboding sky.

He looked directly back at me with a confident smile. "Are you ready Robin?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Chrom... let's end this..." I drew my weapons, a blade as dark as night and a tomb which drew color from the light glistening a faint white. "It's now or never!" I stood by my friend's side to face the horror which stood before us all.

"I believe in your power Robin, I shall do my best to see things through alongside you." Cordelia said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you my love." I whispered enough for her to hear.

"PITIFUL! YOU WOULD STILL DARE TO STAND AGAINST ME?!" Grima hissed causing me to flinch. He was standing in my body after all. "YOU SHALL ALL FALL INT DESPAIR!" Grima screamed as he held his hand in the air. Dark aura surrounded him causing me to step back before realizing what it was he was trying to do.

"Everyone! Get down!" I yelled backing away from Grima.

"IT'S TOO LATE! FALL INTO DARKNESS!" Grima threw the dark aura in his hands at us striking us with powerful lightning.

"Gah!" I could feel the pain coursing though my body forcing me to my knees. My body refused to react to anything I wanted it to do, I couldn't move.

"R-Robin!" Chrom cried out gasping for air. He wasn't looking any better, he and all the sheperds looked as though they were on the verge of passing out, as if I were the only one to be spared.

"D-damn you Grima!" I cursed.

"Hurgh!" Chrom struck his sword into the ground in hopes of helping himself up, "W-what manner of magic- Gah!" Chrom winced as he hit the ground again.

Basilio barely was able to lift himself to his elbows, his breathing out of rhythm and parched. "Magic?" he groaned. "That... that was a damned catastrophic. H-he's weakened us all... H-he's too strong..." Basilio was hardly able to hold himself up as his arms gave away letting his body limply fall onto the ground.

Frederick grasped the weakened body of his steed in a futile attempt to help himself up. "It... cannot end like this. I-I won't have a-all of this struggle... be for naught!" he roared before collapsing to his knees.

"R-Robin I-ugh!" Cordelia yelped as she weakly fell to the ground. "I-I'm so sorry..." she cried as her legs gave out.

Lucina was barely holding his ground, she looking almost in pain as she tried her best to help herself up, she was doing her best not to fall into despair. "F-father... No... The future is upon us!" she whimpered in the face of Grima.

Grima laughed at everyone's attempts to pick themselves back up. "And so it ends Robin, all with this foolish struggle. Don't you see how frail these people are? How short lived their lives are? How utterly pointless? In the end, you have all thrown your lives away, for nothing!" Grima held his head in an attempt to contain his laughter.

_Is this where it ends?A futile attempt which only ends with the same result? No... I won't accept that. I've been through too much to accept that. I..._

"Hmm?" Grima's laughter halted as he saw me rise to my feet.

"We're... We're not dead yet!" I screamed with all my might, barely keeping myself from collapsing.

"Ugh, details, details." he sighed while waving his hand dismissively. "But yes, I suppose it's time for me to get you off my back... and I meant that both literally and... whatever." he laughed.

"N-no, we can't..." I coughed as I fell to my knees.

Grima looked amusingly at my defeated form. "Oh, that's right. You don't want this do you? Tell you what, I'll give you a chance to spare their pathetic lives." he said optimistically. "BECOME ONE WITH ME, OR WITNESS ME REND THE FLESH FROM THEIR BONES!" he laughed.

"...I." My breathing was heavy, my life for my friends? Would it be worth it?

"No! Robin, don't do it!" Chrom coughed out.

"He's lying!" Lissa cried out from behind us, "It's... a trap..." her voice was audibly getting weaker.

"Now is the time for you decision Robin, WILL YOU SAVE THESE PATHETIC WORMS?! WILL YOU JOIN ME AND BECOME A GOD?!" he screamed causing the dragon we were all on to roar.

_Like I'd fall to you... I won't ever let my friends down again! I did it once in the future! I won't let it happen again!_

"Do you think me a fool! Knowing you, you'd kill them anyway!" I yelled back.

"..." Grima stared quietly at me before breaking into a horrendous laugh. "Well of course I would!" he scoffed. "I just thought that maybe you would want to leave your comrades with them remembering you in a heroic, selfless light. Well then so be it! Leave them with their final memory of you being their undoing!" he laughed as he held his hand in the air, covering it in a dark aura.

All of a sudden I was thrown off my feet and sucked into a black vortex. "Aaaaarrrrgh!"

"Robin!" Chrom screamed.

* * *

_It's so dark... a sea of darkness. I don't... have a final strategy... no wild card left to play... Grima... is he too strong to beat? I-I'm so sorry... everyone..._

"Y- -ve – -i—t b-ck!"

_Huh? Is that... a voice? Who?_

"You -ave to fig-t back! K-ep f—ht—g!"

_Is that... Chrom? Chrom... I..._

"Dammit Robin! Fight back! You swore to do so didn't you! Don't you dare quit now! Keep your damn word! Can't you hear it! Everyone's calling out to you! So listen you damn fool!"

_Huh? My... my friends? Ah yes... I-I think I can... _

"Come back to us Robin!"

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!"

_Lissa... Frederick... I can hear you two_

"You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"

"History is watching, Robin! The bards would sing of your triumph!"

"On you feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!"

_You're right... I can't give up now can I, Sully, Virion? ...And I'll pass on the lecture Vaike... please..._

"Wake up Robin! Only I get to oversleep!"

"Arise from your hypnotic state! You are sorely needed here!"

"Hello? Can you hear me? …Perhaps if I shout? AAAAAH!"

"Robin, remember all of the days we spent together!"

_Stahl, Miriel, Kellam, Sumia... That's right. I can't just give up now. I need to wake up. Everything we've done, we've done together!_

"Answer us Robin! Would a true warrior fall here?!"

"Please Robin! You're too important to us!"

"Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!"

"Do not rob the Taguel of one of out last true champions!"

"Up and at em Robin! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake to ya... mmm cake."

_Like hell I'll fall here Lon'qu. Ricken, Maribelle, Panne, Gaius, you're right. A fell dragon isn't enough to bring me down!_

"Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does good with the YELLING!"

"I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about that gloomy guy Grima!"

"The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you to be taken away!"

"Get up Robin! No one goes down without my say so..."

"Please Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance!"

"Minerva wants you back... and so do I!"

"I know the darkness is warm and delicious... But too much of a good thing is bad!"

_Grego, Nowi, Libra, Tharja, Olivia, Cherche, Henry... I guess? I get it... I still have someplace to return too don't I? I've got people waiting for me._

"Aye awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!"

"You don't bow to dragons, you break em!"

"I need ya to come back sage now, y'hear?!"

"Robin! You can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!"

"Heed not to the dark's eerie call friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!"

"I can think of nothing worse than dying alone... I... seriously can't..."

"Come on bud! No givin' up now!

"This is a test, and by the damn gods who made it! You're gonna pass it!"

"Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us!"

_Say'ri, Flavia, Donnel, Anaa, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia, damn it, you're right! I'll beat the crap out of this guy! There's still time, and hope!_

"We lost to the fell dragon once, Do not grant fate a second victory!"

"You're going to be okay, right? …We still need you to keep the Taguel safe!"

"It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture."

"Blood and thunder! Return to us now!"

"You'll return, I know you will, so get out of there already!"

"You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that Robin as you determine your own fate!"

"True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us your worth Robin!"

_My "own" worth huh? That's right... We're not bound by our own fate, we shall forge it ourselves!_

"Dad! You can't give up here! That'll make me sad, and if you make me sad you'll officially be the worst daddy ever!"

"Father, please come back, I don't think I can handle much of Morgan's enthusiasm by myself... I'll die."

"You better come back right this instant! I won't forgive you if you don't!"

"Please dear, you can hear us can't you? Show him what the grandmaster of Ylisse can do, what my husband can do in action!"

_Morgan, Marc, Severa, Cordelia... Hah... that's right. I... I can't leave you all just yet. I still have something to do... I'ts time... to tip the scales!_

"That's right! You can hear them can't you! So get out of that damn hole damn it!"

_...Y-you... You're right... I can't give up here! Not when we're so close! This time... I'll finish this!_

"Chrom! I can hear you dammit! Don't you dare think I'm going to quit now you dastard! Just watch me!" I yelled into the darkness forcing Grima to appear before me.

"What!? No! Impossible! You should be mine now! The grip I have on your soul cannot be broken!" he roared in pain.

"That's enough!" I raised my black sword and swung hard, much to my surprise it tore through the sea of black that surrounded me, revealing the familiar grim place on Grima's back.

"Hah! So you did make it back you dastard! I knew you could!" Chrom chuckled as he rose to his feet

"What, did you doubt me?" I smirked.

"No not at all! I just thought you needed a little push is all." he joked as he rose his sword at Grima. "And now, let's beat the crap out of this bastard, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me, I've been waiting for a chance to pay him back in full for that initial attack."

"Impossible! How could you have broken free!?" Grima gasped in disbelief before plastering it with a menacing smile. "Well, that's no matter. After all, it doesn't matter once you're all dead! Haahahaa!"

Grima disappeared from in front of us as Risen came grew out of his dragon's back.

"Damn... the odds don't look to good for us... but I won't give up!" I declared as everyone stood.

"Damn straight! We'll win this battle, we have to!" Chrom took up his blade and enveloped it in an orange light.

"_Children of man, your ability to stand against adversity has given me the power to change the tides of battle here and now. Take my power, and face the fell dragon!"_

"N-Naga?" I looked around as a bright green light enveloped every single one of us.

"Alright! My wounds have healed!" Basilio laughed.

"Amazing, is this Naga's power?" Frederick wondered as he patted himself down.

"Now it's our turn for a counter attack wouldn't you say?" Chrom brandished his blade.

"Yea... it's time to tip the scales!" I yelled as I charged up a Thoron spell.

"_Robin, I shall inform you of this and you alone. Once you reach Grima you will be given a choice."_

_A choice?_

"_Have Chrom set Grima to slumber and preserve your being, or to finish him with his own power and put him to an end, once and for all. The decision is yours and only yours to make."_

_I see, well then that's simple... my choice is..._

"Alright! Set up circular formations! Everyone, attack!" I yelled as I charged the enemy with Chrom at my back.

Around me, Chrom ran at Grima alongside me at the head of the charge, Cordelia and Sumia followed while taking out any stragglers. Basilio and Flavia where taking the Risen forming at our rear and sides along with everyone else. Lucina along with Owain, Inigo, and my daughter Severa were cutting down Risen in a patterned sequence. Morgan was hovering over the Risen from above flinging all kinds of spells left and right with Marc remaining on the bottom wiping out any stragglers.

"Thoron!" a spear of light escaped my hand, impaling any Risen unlucky enough to have been in its path. Running past the Risen the few who tried to stop me and Chrom were immediately parried and cut down with ease.

A Risen with an intricate mask and bulky figure wielding and axe rose out of the ground in front of me with it's weapon raised high for an attack.

"Ah shit!" I flinched as it swung down hard giving me just barely enough time to parry, the force sending me back a few feet. "Hey Chrom! You're up!" I called out as I was sent back.

In my place Chrom soared down out of nowhere spinning vertically from somewhere in the air, striking the Risen general in the chest. Unhindered by it's wound the Risen once again raised it's axe in an attempt to cut down Chrom who was now open from the swing of his attack, or so he thought.

"Thoron!" I casted the lightning spell piercing the Risen general's head, leaving a cloud of black dust in its place.

After killing it, I ran over to Chrom to help him up. "Man we're good, aren't we?" I joked.

Chrom chuckled and we fist bumped. "Of course, I would at least hope so after everything we've been through, you're my other half after all."

"Y-yea... that's right." I said as I analyzed the situation. So far everyone was still alive as far as I could see, with me and Chrom holding down the front.

Hearing the flapping of pegasus wings, Chrom and I turned our heads to the source.

"Daddy!"

"H-hey! Slow down a bit! Wah!"

"Morgan, Marc, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

My daughter Morgan elegantly landed near me and Chrom while Marc... well at least he has an excuse, being afraid of heights and all...

"Graaaagh!" newly emerged Risen groaned as they emerged from Grima's back brandishing their weapons.

"Begone ya filthy ****s" Morgan laughed while casting bolganone, burning the majority of them to ash.

In both relief and disappointment I sighed, "Morgan... language please..."

"Oh alright..." she said dejectedly. "I just wanted to try out some new words I learned from Severa is all..."

"You probably shouldn't use her as the ideal role model y'know," Marc groaned as he fell of Mimi, Morgan's pegasus. "She's not really a... proper grown up."

"I'm telling her you said that." Morgan threatened.

"P-please don't, I'll die." Marc begged.

"What are you both here for? I thought you were dealing with the Risen to the left." I asked.

"Mother and Mrs. Sumia took our place, and Severa shooed us away even though Lucina said she was fine with us helping... so yea, this is pretty much the last place where we can actually do anything..." Morgan declared.

"God I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Marc said clutching his stomach.

"Man up little bro! We're in the middle of a battle right now!"

"I'm the older one, and don't argue it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You were the difficult one according to mother anyway! She said you took forever to leave the-"

"Enough!" I yelled loud enough to shut them both up.

"We're in the middle of a battle right now, so... just go and... say hi to those nice friendly Risen over there ok? Hi friendly Risen!" I started shoving them both in the Risen's direction.

"Aren't we supposed to fight the Risen though?" Morgan asked confused.

"That's what he meant Morgan..." Marc stated.

"Exactly! So get going, ok?"

"Ok..." they both complied dejectedly.

I sighed as I watched them both hurry on over to kill the remainder of the growing number of Risen appearing. Morgan's powerful magic paired with Marc's excellent swordsmanship made them an excellent team after all.

"W-wow... you and your children... how do you-"

"Please don't... They drive me crazy sometimes..."

Chrom and I both stood in silence for a bit before bursting out into laughter. "Well we shouldn't be wasting time here should we? We've still got a dragon's ass to beat after all!" Chrom declared.

"Of course!" I responded, following him as he sprinted towards Grima.

* * *

Duck, parry, stab, dodge, this repetitive sequence of fighting continued through the daunting number of Risen blocking our way to Grima. Due to the sheer number of them, I found myself pushed back, right against Chrom who was also backing away from their numerical power.

"We're in a bit of a pinch, aren't we?" Chrom asked me jokingly.

"Heh, nothing we haven't handled before." I responded in kind.

The Risen seemed fed up with waiting and dashed towards us with their weapons held up high. "Here they come!" I grunted.

"Hraaagh!" an incoming Risen mercenary hit the ground along with a massive gash on his chest. "Father! We have arrived!" Lucina declared as Owain, Inigo, and Severa jumped in with their swords in hand, cutting through the crowd of undead.

"Heh, you're looking pretty hopeless right now daddy." Severa smirked.

"Don't give me that sass young lady," I grumbled.

"Thank you Lucina." Chrom grinned at the appearance of his daughter.

Chrom and I jumped back in to help the children of the future take down the surrounding enemy.

"By the forbidden strength empowering the force within my sword arm! Come forth! An abyssmal body blow!" Owain monologued as he cut down another enemy Risen.

"Hraagh!" Inigo grunted as he elegantly cut down his opponent.

"You annoy me!" Severa declared as she... beheaded the poor Risen, sheesh.

Along with Lucina and Chrom, I ran through massacring as many of the Risen as I could with every step getting closer to Grima.

"Robin, look out!" a voice cried out from above, but before I could realize it, multiple fell creatures found their way around me and surrounded me.

"I won't let you!" the same person yelled from above. Almost immediately, the group of undead that found their way into my blind side were cleanly beheaded by an all too familiar pegasus knight.

"Nice one Cordelia!" Sumia cheered as she descended with her fellow pegasus knight.

"Thank you two for that." Chrom quickly acknowledged them before looking towards the enemy.

I looked at the newly arrived pegasus knights and back at Grima, who summoned forth multiple mage class Risen. "Cordelia, Sumia, I need you two to take those mages out, Chrom and Lucina won't be able to resist many of their attacks."

"Alright, be safe dear." Cordelia quickly responded before taking off.

"Come back in one piece!" Sumia yelled as she followed.

"Lucina, Chrom, you guys take him from the side, I'll take the front." I ordered as I charged my Thoron spell in my hand. Chrom and Lucina took their positions getting ready.

"Let's finish this!" I shot the Thoron bolt directly at Grima's copy of me.

"FUTILE!" Grima raised his hands and a dark spire emerged in front of him, blocking my shot.

"Die!" Chrom yelled as he appeared to the left of Grima and swung downward. Grima hastily swung his arm to his side, catching the blade.

"ArRoGaNT MortAL! I ShaLL EnD yOU!" Grima cried as he threw Chrom backward. Chrom spun through the air and tumbled when he hit the ground.

"Damn you!" Lucina came in just after while Grima was open, landing a hit on his upper body.

"GRAaaAH!" Grima grabbed his newly opened wound and stumbled back.

"I lost to you once, you monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, so that our future may live!" Lucina raised her blade straight up in the air and dashed at Grima.

Grima sparked a malicious grin and caught Lucina's blade as he did with Chrom's. "YoU CanNoT SlaY... WhaT mAY NevER DIE!" He screamed. With one hand guarding against Lucina's blade, Grima took his other one and covered it in a dark aura.

"WiTHeR aWAY!" Grima cackled. "Grima's Truth!" he blasted the dark magic straight into Lucina, who was shot backwards as a result.

"Dammit, Lucina!" I yelled out.

Grima looked forlornly at me and hissed. "RETURN TO ME... COME... WE... ARE ONE... AND THE SAME!" he ordered deep into my mind causing me to shudder. My hands were clenched and covered in sweat.

"I-I..." I stammered.

Suddenly, a hand clasped itself on my shoulder firmly, garnering my attention.

"R-Robin, don't worry. We're all here with you, so... let's finish this." Chrom smiled as he reassured me.

"Y-yea... I won't give in," I whispered to myself. "I won't let you win Grima! I will not join with you!" I yelled back.

"GRAAAAGH!" Grima charged up his hand with a similar dark aura as before and shot it at the two of us forcing us to jump back.

"Chrom, take point!" I yelled with another Thoron spell charging up in my hand. "Give me some time!"

"Got it!" he raised his blade and just after disappeared in a flash, appearing before Grima, his blade surrounded in a brilliant blue flame.

"Take this!" Chrom yelled with his blade raised. "Aether!" the Exalted Falchion came crashing down on Grima with the blue flames singeing his body.

"...NNGH... GRAAAH!" Grima screamed in pain, but quickly retaliated and hit Chrom back sending him flying and out of commission.

"Gah! D-dammit..." Chrom cursed weakly. Grima still not fully recovered from Chrom's strike, fell to his knees cursing under his breath.

_The conditions have been met... Sorry Chrom, but this... this is my decision. FOR THE FUTURE!_

The Thoron spell I charged up, now complete was surrounded in an ominous dark flame, causing Grima's and Chrom's eyes to widen.

"N-NGRAA! Y-YOU WOULDN'T D-DARE!" Grima howled.

"Robin, don't! It doesn't have to be this way!" Chrom pleaded.

I looked at his trying helplessly to rise to his knees only to fall back down.

"Chrom... us sealing this bastard away won't solve anything." I said.

"B-but... w-we can s-still-"

"Sealing him away isn't defeating him Chrom!" I yelled, surprising him. "It's only pushing our problem onto those in the future, it's not a real victory!"

"..." Chrom kept silent, likely looking for something to say.

"Chrom you once told me you wouldn't leave a single life behind in this war, and I, your tactician, did my best to meet those standards... but now it's time to make a choice." I sighed.

"My life... for the lives of thousands... no millions..." I smiled back to him. "I think you should know which choice I would take. I'm sorry." I turned back towards Grima who was giving me a grim stare.

"N-NOoOoo! I-I, Y-YoU WoULDn'T DarE!" Grima cried out, obviously scared.

"I would... and I will. The horrors you would, no 'have' placed upon my friends, those I care about. This gives me more than enough reason to put you down you monster!" I raised my hand up high, ready to strike him down.

"Y-YoU WoULDn'T! Y-YoU Won'T LiVe ThrOUGH ThIS!" he tried to remind me.

"I know... and I've accepted that." I declared. "Every life you destroyed... every life you'll take in the future, If you think about it, a lot of that is also my sin isn't it... so for the lives of everyone, I'll take you with me to Hell! Die Grima!" I sent the dark purple Thoron bolt directly through his chest enveloping everything a bright white light, blinding my vision.

When everything cleared Grima stood on his knees with his very being fading away, his eyes closed, and a smile on his face. I couldn't hear him properly but he moved his mouth in an attempt to say something to me, before completely fading away, leaving nothing behind.

"Hah... we did it..." I chuckled before feeling the strength in my legs disappear, causing me to collapse.

"I... I guess this is it, isn't it..." I sighed, my hand was already becoming transparent.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled as he ran over to my crippled body. He kneeled down ad held me up with his arms. Behind him everyone who was fighting followed.

"N-No!"

"Dammit!"

"Robin, no!"

I heard all of my friends coming closer, all denying the inevitable. My face plastered a smile, hoping to alleviate their worries just a little.

"D-dad..."

"Father."

"Daddy!"

I heard three people run through the shock struck crowd and kneel down beside me.

"Morgan... Marc... Severa... your future... I kept my promise..." I weakly said.

"N-no... daddy..." Morgan buried her face in my tactician garb and started sobbing. With all the strength I could muster I placed my hand in her scarlet hair and rubbed her head to try to comfort her.

"It's okay Morgan... It's okay..." I whispered.

"Father... why, were we not good enough? Dammit!" Marc cursed himself and punched the ground.

I sighed and shook my head. "Marc, this was a choice I decided was necessary for us to truly win, you should understand my thinking, one life... for the lives of many, right?"

"I-I know but still, I don't like it... no, I hate it. Why must these choices be so difficult?" A tear escaped his eye.

"It's these choices... that we make, that make every life... worth so much. That... is a tactician's duty..." I answered.

I looked to Severa, who also seemed unable to hide her tears. "I-I hate you... I hate you so much, damn you!" she threw her face down.

"I know, I love you too, Severa. Please, take care of your younger siblings and your mother for me... I-I won't be here to watch over them for much longer... after all." I could feel my eyes starting to droop.

"I... fine! But you owe me when you get back! Got that!" she declared, tears streaming down her eyes.

"You got it... anything for... my daughter..." I weakly chuckled.

I could audibly hear a person's footsteps hurrying over to where I was, running thorough the crowd.

"Robin!" Cordelia yelled as she broke through the barricade of people.

"Cordy... looks like I did it anyway, huh? I-I'm so sorry, no amount of time could probably make you forgive me for this... but-"

"Shh." she kneeled down and put a finger on my lips.

"I knew." She cried. "I knew that you would make this decision, I'm your wife after all." she said. "Just... promise me, promise me that you'll return to us... to me."

"I... I promise, so until the day I come back, wait for me... my love..." I smiled back at her streaming face. In response she came in close, and for that one time, our lips connected in what seemed like an eternity. My eyelids struggling to keep open, finally closed.

* * *

_That's the first chapter, or prologue of this redo version of the story, so I don't really care if you review cause most of the time it helps, but if you do, think about what you post before you do it! If it's just hate and nothing else, It doesn't really help if all you do is complain as I've seen in a lot of fellow fanfic writer's works. So don't flame if you don't have any idea what you're talking about. Anyway, if you have something "Helpful" to say, then please do so, I'll appreciate any efforts to help me improve my writing._


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own Fire Em- do I really need to repeat this every time? I'm not Nintendo, like, at all._

_**Book One - Chapter I: Naga's Promise**_

_**?**_

_So, you've finally awoken haven't you? How... troubling._

_To think after everything everyone of us went through to seal you away, you'd find another way back..._

_It doesn't bode well... who and what brought you back? You foul abomination..._

_It seems more than just his power is required... I must do my best to see to it that he is defeated, no matter the cost...it seems, I have need to interfere... I need to bring him back._

_Return to us, Robin!_

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Gah!" My eyes shot open and immediately I pushed myself up straight.

"Where am I-holy..." I spaced off, captivated by the mystical scenery. From above the sky was a clear ciel blue with only small tufts of clouds decorating its surface, everything seemed as though it were in stasis while underneath the still and unwavering sky. The ground was covered in water, as it had soaked my back upon my awakening, but even with that small hindrance, the way it sparkled as it reflected the scenery in the air made up for it.

"-Well the view is nice and all, but where am I?" I asked out loud. "The last thing I remember at all is the... ah that's right. I'm dead aren't I?" I sighed and looked towards the near still sky.

_This must be the afterlife huh? Cordelia's gonna kill me for breaking that promise... oh wait. I'm already dead aren't I?_

"Impressive to see you have risen already, Awakener."

"What?" I turned around, surprised to see someone besides me here.

"It is truly a surprise to see you again, Robin." the same person said, a woman most likely from the way she sounded.

My mouth nearly dropped agape when I saw who was speaking. By the gods... or god right in front of me, it was Naga!

"N-no way, is that you Naga?" I asked stupefied.

Naga's closed eyes slanted a little in amusement, "Indeed, I reside over the people of your world from here."

"So this is where... what does that mean for me?"

"It was a bit sudden for me too, Robin." Naga responded. "Your physical form was not meant to recover so quickly and so suddenly. Even I wonder as to what this foretells"

"So I wasn't supposed to come back yet? Then what am I doing here?"

"That I do not know, however... I wonder..." Naga's expression turned grim as she spoke.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Two events have certainly sparked my interest." she responded. "First was the battle with Grima that took place only one year ago in your world, when he was defeated it would only make sense for him power to take residence in your soul, would it not?" I nodded in agreement.

"But only one of the fell dragon's power can be sensed in your soul right now, any trace of the fell dragon of the future has simply been... erased, gone, without a trace. Strange, is it not?"

"So he's... not here..." I rested my hand on my chest.

"And, there are the recurring events in that of other worlds."

"You mentioned that before, what do you mean other worlds?" I asked.

"It is just as I said it Robin, yours is not the only realm in existence, there are many others, governed by those who preside over them such as myself."

"Interesting," I replied. "Are they anything like the outrealms?"

"Similar, yet so different, for each realm houses legends, destined to conquer their oncoming despairs."

"Like... Grima?"

Naga nodded, "Yes, Grima was your world's despair, yet your adventure remained unhindered, yes?"

"What do you mean by unhindered?" I asked.

"There were no outside forces other than myself and Grima involved in that battle, the wheel of fate was left untouched by those of any outside force." Naga replied.

"Well if you put it like that... I guess there really wasn't anything that disturbed the fight we had with Grima, or any other war for that matter..."

"Indeed, yet and unknown presence has begun to interfere with these worlds, creating imbalance and threatening to spread the influence of darkness all across the spacial realms."

"That's... not good," I cursed, "What does this threat want, I wonder?"

Naga shook her head in disappointment, "I do not know myself, yet it is clear that they mean harm upon us. What they plan on doing likely will bring doom and destruction to us all..."

"Damn, so even after all that, there's still another threat out there? What do we do? Should we bring together the Sheperds?"

"I cannot fully rely on those of a singular world to interfere with that of another, it would break an oath made by us dragons long ago." Naga shook her head.

"Well who says I can't break the rules? It's not like I'm currently bound to your realm right now am I?" I asked.

Naga seemed hesitant to accept my conjecture.

"If there's already someone interfering with these other worlds, wouldn't the laws already have been broken? So "I'm" just going there to fix what the original intruder is trying to ruin, right?"

Naga sighed, which was scary, since I've never seen her move out of the "holy being" image before. "Your logic proves soundly, much to my regret, it would seem I've no choice but to forego the ancient rules we set in place..."

"Don't worry Naga, I'll do what I can to stop this force. I swear it." I promised.

"What of those who await your return? Could you really resist the urge to meet them once again?"

That surprised me, didn't think Naga would bring my family into this...

"I think... If I were to leave the fate of the spacial outrealms and not do anything... they would be severely disappointed in me, wouldn't they?" I reasoned. "Cordy wouldn't leave me be for quite a while..."

"... I see, so this is your final decision then?" Naga sighed, most likely to my stubbornness.

"Yea, I won't leave this force alone, especially if he's causing problems in other worlds, who's to say he won't bring harm to my friends?"

"Very well Awakener, you have shown your resolve, take this with you." Naga held up her hand and surrounded it in a warm green aura, forming a small green stone in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked as I took it in my hand.

"It is a stone holding my power over the boundaries of time and space. It shall provide you with a way to traverse the spacial boundaries between the different worlds. It shall be a key of sorts."

"So this thing..." I held the stone in awe, it looked like the kind of gems they put in jewelry... hope I don't get robbed...

"Thank you Naga, for putting your trust in me, I won't let you down!" I clenched my fist.

Naga showed a small smile on her face. "It seems you are willing enough to make yet another sacrifice aren't you? I thank you for your selflessness Robin, and ask for your forgiveness."

I shook my head. "This was a decision of my making Naga, don't concern yourself with that, I just happen to be a magnet when it comes to trouble is all." I said with a sigh.

"Regardless, I must award you for many of your efforts... I see, yes... hmhm." Naga laughed quietly, which gave me the creeps, never seen her do that before.

"I will leave with you a gift once you reach your first destination, this is something I believe will be a gift worthy of your sacrifices. Have you checked your cloak for whatever you still have from the last battle?" she asked.

Realizing I hadn't done so, I quickly searched the pockets of my cloak, pulling out an all too familiar white tome and black sword.

"Huh, I maybe should have checked myself earlier, huh? Well there does the weapon problem though, these two never seemed to wear down or break ever since Chrom found me..."

"These weapons..." Naga's eyes, well slanted harder upon inspection of my weapons of choice.

"Yea, these things." I said holding them up. "The sword is actually really light, but sharp, kinda like Chrom's, but the tome on the other hand, is capable of letting out spells I've already used once before, so basically all magic." I said.

"I should have known..." Naga whispered.

"Huh?"

"With these weapons at your side, I presume your adventures will be much swifter indeed, yet it would be wise to let those you fight alongside grow as well, remember that." Naga warned.

"Yea, it always is best to let your comrades do what they can in the fight, helps in battles where numbers matter later." I reminded myself. "I better use fairly weak magic for now, huh?"

"That would be wise, Robin." Naga said. "I wish you luck on this journey, and hope that after this is done, you will truly make your way back home." Naga snapped her fingers and the green stone I'd been holding grew brighter in my hand.

"Wh-whoa!" I winced as the growing light completely surrounded me and swallowed me in its light.

Before my vision went out I heard Naga say one last thing. "Good luck, -."

_...What? Who's, -_

My vision went dark, along with my consciousness.

* * *

_**?**_

"_How are the experiments progressing?" I held the new report in my hand. Walking along with a man in a white cloak, most likely from the research department._

"_The data collected from the Hol and Nul stones have provided us with a spectacular jump in progress! I believe the development of the two keys you told us to work on will be completed in time!" the scientist exclaimed excitedly._

"_Have the catalysts been prepared?" I asked looking up._

"_Indeed, the tome crafted from ancient magics and a sword forged through the most tenuous metal, yes? They have been completed and been set in for you to check before we begin, sir."_

"_Alright, that's good. We're once step closer to what we wish to achieve." I said. "Show me the fruits of our labor, will you?"_

"_Of course! It's just past here!" We stopped and he gestured to the door in front, guarded by that of two knights. He gave them a not so subtle nod and they stepped aside to open the door._

"_Feast your eyes upon them sir! The white tome named after a sorcerer of countless magics, the unlimited - Mataru, and the black sword named after a warrior of peerless skill, the empowerer – Maraku. Fitting name for weapons such as these, are they not?"_

"_Indeed, no name could possibly be worthier. From here on, every step we take in this department will remain under strict safety protocol, understood? No one knows what could happen now that the two keys have been created." I ordered._

"_Understood sir!"_

"_I turned around and headed back to my office with a smirk, everything was going just according to schedule."_

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Ugh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was greeted by the unfamiliar feeling of fur under my head. "What a dream... those weapons though... they looked familiar..."

"Where... am I?" I asked myself, I seemed to be asking that question quite a bit now.

I took a long look around hoping to understand exactly where I was, "Looks like a hut, but who found me?" I asked aloud as I pushed myself off the bed.

My eyes darted around the room until the fell upon my tactician robe handing off the wall. I hurried over to it and hastily put it on. "Thank goodness I still have this, I feel kind of naked without it." I joked.

Feeling something moving around in my cloak I rummaged through my pockets analyzing what I had.

"I knew I saw those weapons in that dream before, it's these two." I said holding up my tome and sword. Each looking strikingly similar to the same ones in my dream. "The white tome, Mataru and the black sword, Maraku, huh?"

I quickly sheathed them, "What else is there?" I started checking every pocket. "Huh? No way..." I gasped as I pulled out an intricate silver locket.

Hoping it was what I thought it was, I opened it, a smirk escaping my lips. "I-it really is... this must be Naga's gift to me... isn't it?" I sighed.

Inside of the locket was a photo, one taken a bit before the battle against Grima, when every one of my children from the future were found.

Cordelia and I stood in the center with me holding a two year old Severa over my shoulders, her face bore a smile much different in contrast to her future self who gave barely even a hint of a smile in the picture. Cordelia looked over the overwhelmed Marc and Morgan who were each holding their younger selves. Morgan showing the goofiest smile she could muster in an attempt to make them laugh, while Marc showed the utmost caution in holding his past self, afraid he was going to drop him.

"Thanks Naga, this... is a wonderful gift. I thought I left this back at camp..." I sighed and looked through my inner pockets and pulled out a bag of... vials filled to the brim with green liquid. "And what the hell is this?" I asked as I inspected them.

Giving up I shoved them back into their pouch and back into the pocket I found them in. "No matter, anyway, let's get a good look at myself, shall we?" I hovered over to the mirror at the far corner of the house, near the bed where I woke up.

When I saw myself, I let out a painstaking groan. "I know we had to go to strenuous measures to ensure that I fit in, but... did she have to make me look even younger than when I first met Chrom?" I asked the mirror as I pinched at the remaining baby fat on my cheek. "I look about... seventeen at the most, so I guess I'll go with that." I said as I inspected my jawline.

I wandered around the place for a bit before lugging myself back onto the bed I was resting in. "This is nice and all, but... who lives here?" I wondered.

And to speak of the devil, the sound of the curtain entrance being flapped open caused me to sit up.

"Oh! It seems you're awake now." the girl who entered exclaimed.

The girl looked about sixteen if I used my new age as a reference (Using Japanese game for reference btw) and had some of the most breathtaking green hair that I had ever seen. In fact I was pretty sure the only one I know of to have green hair was Naga.

"Y-yea... sorry for intruding." I laughed awkwardly as I scratched my head.

"Do not concern yourself with that, I found you on the plains unconscious. It would have been dangerous to have just left you there." she responded maturely.

"Regardless, I must thank you, miss..."

"Lyn." she hastily responded. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. What is your name traveler?" she asked.

"My name is Robin, I'm a traveling tactician of sorts." I responded.

"Your name is Robin you say?" she grinned. "What an odd-sounding name, you clearly must not be from around here."

"H-hey, I take offense to that," I complained.

Lyn laughed. "Pay me no mind sir Robin, it is a good name." she took a few deep breaths. "But I can see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brought you here, to the Sacae plains?" she asked.

"I-is that where we are? The plains of Sacae, huh?" I sighed. "If that's the case, then... I'm probably lost. I have no idea how I got here to be honest with you Lyn."

"I see... that is quite unfortunate, for you to have forgotten how you got here that is..." Lyn sighed.

Just then, the two of us stopped in our tracks as we heard the sounds of yelling outside.

"Hmm? What was that?" Lyn asked. "I'll go see what's happening. Robin you should wait here."

"I don't know, maybe I should come with..." I said concerned.

"Do not trouble yourself, I'll be right back." She said as she darted out the hut.

Immediately after she came running back in. "Oh no! There's bandits!" she exclaimed as she started rummaging through her cabinets. "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains to raid the local villages!" She hastily pulled out a katana from the very interior of a closet.

"How many?" I asked as I got out of the bed.

"About two, but if it's just that many, then maybe I can handle them on my own." She said as she turned to leave. "You'll be safe if you stay in here Robin." she declared before setting out.

"W-wait... and she's gone. Dammit she's just like Chrom!" I groaned to myself. I quickly took out my sword and set out after her.

"Hey Lyn!" I called out.

"What? What are you..."

"I'm going to help, I can fight."

"But didn't you say you were a-"

"Tactician? Yes, but that doesn't mean I like to just stay back and let others do the fighting for me." I hastily interrupted.

"I-I... very well, I would appreciate the assistance Robin." she nodded.

"Alright!" I grinned as I looked around. One bandit was to the far side from where we were, while the other was trying his best to get inside the village.

"Lyn, I'll take the guy over there out! You deal with the guy trying to get into the village!" I ordered.

"R-right!" She said as she ran over to the village.

I ran at my own pace until I got in view of the bandit I was heading for, who, once he saw me, started trudging over to me himself.

"Haha! Found a straggler o'er here!" He laughed as he raised his axe high.

"Easy does it big guy!" I joked as I dodged his fairly slow and easy to read attack.

"Graaa!" he yelled as he swung again. "Not even a challenge I sighed."

Deciding to end it quickly I parried his attack and quickly shoved the length of my blade deep into his stomach, pulling it out just as quick to hear him fall to the ground with a thud.

"I told you... easy does it..." I sighed in boredom as I head on over to where Lyn was.

Lyn and the big guy near the village were quite equally match, a little too much for Robin's taste.

Lyn looked to be on her last legs, but so did the other guy. I quickly headed on over as fast as I could to take part before anything drastic happened.

But just before I was able to make it over, the big guy attacked. Lyn sidestepped it much to my relief, and took a stance I was sure was Astra formation. She separated into three different afterimages before disappearing completely and reappeared immediately after with her sword sheathed. The bandit's chest exploded in a stream of blood from three simultaneous sword wounds.

"That... was mighty impressive..." I whistled.

Lyn, now satisfied with her results headed over towards me.

"That was really impressive!" I exclaimed. "H-how did you do that?"

"I-it was nothing." she said, flustered. "It is an ancient Sacae sword technique used only by the swords woman of our tribe."

"I see, it looked really similar to a different sword technique I've seen before is all." I said impressed.

"I-Is that so?" she asked interested.

"To be honest though Lyn." I said seriously, which changed the mood. "That was dangerous, I underestimated that guy's strength, should have been more careful bringing you to fight him alone." I apologized.

"N-no," she said. "It just means that I'll need to get stronger if I'm going to survive, is all..." she clenched her fist. "Strong enough so that no one can defeat me!"

She looked over back at me. "Thank you Robin, let's head back shall we?"

I simply nodded in response.

* * *

_A Day Later_

Lyn and I were having breakfast together, today was also the day I had decided I was going to set out. I was intruding enough with my stay from yesterday anyway.

"U-um..." Lyn started, which got my attention.

"Say, Robin. There was something I had wished to speak with you about." Lyn said. "You have some experience in the ways of war as I could see from yesterday."

"Oh, you have no idea." I quietly murmured, enough so that she couldn't hear.

"In order for me to improve... would you allow me to accompany you on your travels?" she asked.

My eyes widened a little. I wasn't against it, but it definitely took me by surprise.

"I don't mind," I said. "But, would your parents approve?" I asked, immediately regretting my decision once I saw the saddened look on her face.

"My mother and father... died six months ago." she whispered. "My people... the Lorca... they don't... I-I'm the last of my tribe." she said, tearing up. "Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe scattered... I-I wanted to protect everyone... but... I was so young... and the tribe was so old fashioned... no one would follow a woman." she cried. "No one... would follow me..."

Somberly, I headed over to the sobbing Lyn and patted her head bringing her closer to mine. I leaned my head forward and bumped our foreheads together. "It's ok Lyn, I'm here with you..." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a little while until she calmed down, she was only a young girl after all, I didn't blame her for crying after everything she'd been through.

"I-I'm sorry." she sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I've just been alone for so long... I... No." she shook her head. "No more... no more tears." she reassured herself.

Once she had recovered, she looked me in the eyes. "Thank you, Robin. I-I must become stronger, so that one day, I may avenge my father's death, and bring back my people." she declared. "And to do that, I cannot stay here, the battle from yesterday has taught me that, so I ask again. Will you allow me to travel with you?" she asked once again.

I smiled. "Of course, you're my friend now Lyn, and after hearing all of that, how could I refuse?" I held out my hand. "Here's to our partnership." I declared.

"Indeed." Lyn said as she shook my hand. "To our partnership."

We looked at each other after breaking the handshake and laughed.

"However," Lyn interrupted as she caught her breath. "What was that... thing you did to comfort me? Is that normal?" she said referring to the light headbutt I performed on her.

"Oh that?" I smiled. "It was... a way my friend used to comfort me. Whenever things never went my way, I felt useless sometimes and blamed myself for it. But he would always come over and do what I did to you... albeit a lot harder, so much so that my head hurts thinking about it." I sighed rubbing my head.

"Pfft, that must have been one interesting friend." Lyn laughed.

"Yea... he certainly was. God I have so many stories about him, there was the time in the kitchen, then there's the posters, and don't even get me started on the baths." I reminisced.

"He sounds like an interesting person." Lyn commented. "I would love to meet him one day."

A small smile formed on my face. "Yea... I'm sure the two of you would be great friends." I said.

"Anyway let's head out shall we?" Lyn suggested. "We'll be better off working together don't you think? You'll be my master strategist! And I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?" she said reassuringly.

I held my head in my hands in the nostalgia. "This... is oddly like..." I shook my head. "You know what? Never mind, wait for me Lyn!" I cried out as I set after her.

* * *

_**?**_

_He has finally set out... yet I fear as he is now, he stands no chance against -_

_He must gather new allies, and accumulate newer strength. Such is the power, those weapons of his holds..._

_Please Robin, you must not fail. No matter what._

_I felt pretty ok about this one, not as confident as the cooler one in the prologue, but I think I'm making Robin and Lyn's personalities out pretty well. And if you're worried about the reemergence of Morgan and Marc, don't worry. They are just as prominent in this story as Robin's gonna be. So stay tuned til the next one! I'll be posting more after finals!_


End file.
